Corruption
and its offshoots (Dark Matter, Dark Nebula, Dark Mind, and Void Termina) have the power to corrupt the planet they invade]] Summary Corruption is the ability to "infect" someone or something with one's power, making said person or thing into a different being or state of being than it was before. This ability can be similar to Mind Manipulation (and potentially some of its facets) or Possession, in that the opponent becomes what you want them to be, but normally, once infected, the "corruptor" doesn't have to do anything for the "corruptee" to become corrupted. Corruption can possibly be done through the aforementioned methods, along with things such as Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, and more, but it can also be done in such a way that there's no other way to classify it other than corruption. Despite the negative connotation of the word "corruption", it's possible for this power to be used to make someone a better individual, though this is an incredibly rare application. Types *'Type 1 — "Natural" Corruption:' Despite what the name says, it's not natural as in it just happens in nature. Natural as in the opposite of supernatural, as in no powers are required for this. Users can use their words or actions to influence those who they are trying to corrupt. This method normally takes a lot of time and almost always results in a change in morals. *'Type 2 – Physical Corruption:' Using the ability to corrupt the opponent through physical contact. Users of this ability normally have to put a piece of themselves, or the corrupting material if it's not necessarily part of the user, into the target. The corrupting in this case normally acts like a disease, in that it spreads throughout the victim. The ability can potentially be used to mess with any part of the target, be it their body or their mind, though the soul is normally left untouched. *'Type 3 – Non-Physical Corruption:' Using the ability to corrupt others through non-physical powers. The user's influence can infect the target from afar, bypassing the need to enter the body. Given that this doesn't have to necessarily deal with the body, it can be method that messes with the target the most, as a non-physical based power can potentially affect non-physical based things. Limitations *Strong willpower may be enough to resist *It may take time for the target to become fully corrupted, so the target may be able to find a way around it. *Corruption may come with a statistics boost to the target, so if resisted, the user may have done nothing but amplified the target. *Can potentially be purged from the target after infection, sometimes through means as simple as being beaten down. *Inorganic lifeforms, most likely robots, may potentially be immune to some usages of corruption due to lacking the proper body to corrupt. Users * Teridax and other Makuta (Bionicle) * Baby (Dragon Ball GT) * Dark Matter and Zero (Kirby) * Dark Samus via Phazon (Metroid) Category:Powers and Abilities